


Bingo

by R_B_Bloom



Series: Brothers in every way but blood [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Good Friend John B. Routledge, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Luke Maybank Being an Asshole, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_B_Bloom/pseuds/R_B_Bloom
Summary: JJ Maybank is considered a lot of things. JJ Maybank means a lot of things to a lot of different people. John B knows JJ Maybank is complicated. But to him, it’s just one more thing to love.Or, I absolutely adore John B and JJ's friendship and this a result of my love for their friendship and one of my maniac episodes. First work so please feel free to leave constructive criticism!!
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks) & Other(s), Kiara & John B. Routledge
Series: Brothers in every way but blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748947
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! Ahhhh I'm so excited to finally be apart of Archive of Our Own, I've been on it for years but too hesitant to post anything. Anyway I absolutely love OBX and love the genuine connection JJ and John B have so I wanted to build on that through my own personal interpretation. I'm also planning on making this a series focusing on JJ and John B's friendship. Enjoy!!

JJ Maybank is considered a lot of things. 

Professional busboy, mild kleptomaniac, future tax cheat, juvenile delinquent and a hopeless case (thanks Deputy Shoupe) are his personal favourites. He may not have a lot in life, but you can’t deny he’s got a decent rep under his belt. 

JJ Maybank is considered a lot of things, but he also means a lot of things to a lot of different people. 

To Luke, JJ is worthless. A drunken mistake, as Luke so fondly reminds him at every chance. Whether it be school or basic household chores that his dad can’t be fucked to do, nothing JJ does will ever be right. He’s the reason why his mum left, the reason why his alcoholic dad can’t hold down a steady job. Everyone will get sick of his shit and eventually leave him high and dry (“no one will ever love a fuck-up like you enough to stick around.”) To Luke, JJ is everything that went wrong in his life. 

To Pope and Kie, JJ is their chaotic but undeniably loveable best friend. Their family. No matter how many dangerous stunts he pulls or how unpredictable he becomes, JJ’s love and loyalty is reciprocated by the others just as strongly, creating an unbreakable bond that most don’t even witness, let alone experience, during their lifetime. JJ is overly clingy or scarily distant for no apparent reason, a complete asshole or one of the most compassionate people you will ever meet. To Pope and Kie, JJ is one of the few people they’re truly close to, yet they know there’s always a part of him that they’ll never fully see. 

To John Booker Routledge, JJ is his brother in all but blood, and the closest thing to a platonic soulmate he thinks he’ll ever have. JJ’s been there through it all, his first broken bone, his first kiss, his first heartbreak, his first fight, and John B knows he’ll be there for everything else that’s to come. They’ve been best friends for eight years now, so John B has learnt the intricate ways of JJ. He understands every look JJ gives him, every meaning behind his jokes. He knows JJ has trouble converting his affection into actions and words because of Luke, so instead he compensates it with endless loyalty and witty, sarcastic remarks. To John Booker Routledge, JJ is the one person that he knows better than himself without even realising it.

It’s Kiara that mentions it first. 

JJ had gone back to his house after he was convinced by his dad to give him yet another chance and returned beaten to a pulp. He stormed right past Kiara, Pope and John B watching a movie on the pull out couch and went into John B’s room, slamming the door behind him with a deafening THUD. The Chateau was silent for a minute as Pope and Kiara looked worriedly towards the closed door and John B let out a sigh, running his hands over his face. Kiara began to rise from the couch, intending to check on JJ, but John B gently grabbed her wrists, shaking his head. 

“I got this, Kie” he said, walking towards the room 

Ignoring the stares of his friends, John B opened the door to his room only to find it dark, with JJ’s shaking figure only just visible under the pale light of the moon. Closing his eyes, John B had to remind himself of the reasons why it wouldn’t be beneficial to kill JJ’s dad. He doesn’t have a lot, but the thought of not going to jail always manages to stop him from beating the asshole to death. After all, he’s still got JJ to look after. 

Shaking his head, John B made his way over to the bed, making sure to make subtle noises so JJ knows he’s coming over. Lying down next to JJ, John B could clearly hear his best friend’s shaky exhales as he tries to stop himself from crying, his body trembling from a combination of adrenaline, shock and anger. In times like this, John B knows that it’s best not to try and get JJ to talk. Instead, he intertwines his fingers loosely with JJ’s and gently rubs his thumb over his friend’s bruised knuckles, squeezing his hand lightly. He feels JJ squeeze back before tightening his grip on John B’s hand like it’s the only thing anchoring him. It probably is. 

They lay there for an indefinite amount of time while JJ calms down, John B’s grip never once faltering. After JJ’s breathing has returned to normal and his body begins to relax a bit, John B leans over and runs his spare hand gently through JJ’s bleach blonde hair, which JJ instinctually leans towards. 

“I gotta look at the damage, J” John B mummers softly, continuing to run his fingers through JJ’s unruly mane

John B feels JJ tense under him at the thought of letting someone near his injuries, a response he has no matter how many times John B has had to patch him up. Logically, JJ knows John B would never hurt him in a million years, but years of beatings can do a lot to a person’s mind. If it were anyone else telling him, JJ would kindly decline by telling them to go fuck themselves, but JJ knows he can trust John B with anything.

“Okay” JJ replies with a sigh, his eyes threatening to close as the exhaustion of the day started to catch up with him 

John B gently squeezes the back of JJ’s neck before standing up and walking over to his closet, pulling out the first aid kit he always keeps in there. He lingers for a moment before pulling a worn out teddy bear from the very corner of the closet, passing it to JJ as his best friend sits up on the bed. No words are exchanged between the two of them as the bear is passed over, nor is anything said when JJ clutches it tightly to his chest. Turning towards the first aid kit, John B closes his eyes again, allowing himself to think back to the origin of bingo the bear. 

JJ and John B were 11 when Big John had taken them into the mainland for a boy’s weekend as a way of celebrating finishing the sixth grade. Now, both boys had been to the mainland numerous times before hand, but this time Big John decided that they were finally old enough to explore the town without his supervision while he visited an old friend. With a rushed promise to be back before dinner, JJ and John B ran through the streets whooping and laughing, indulging in the newfound feeling of freedom and independence. After spending hours exploring the headland, beaches and the shops lining the main street, both JJ and John B were understandably hungry. 

“John B, dude, let’s get some food, I’m starving” JJ had said, throwing an arm around John B’s shoulders 

“Sounds good, J. What are you feeling this fine day your majesty?” John B responded, putting on a horrible British accent while linking his arm with JJ’s 

JJ laughed lightly before puffing out his chest, stroking his chin with his hand in mock thought 

“Well, my dear, the thought of a hotdog sounds absolutely gourmet right now, wouldn’t you agree?” JJ replied in an equally bad accent 

John B grinned as he raised an eyebrow at JJ, responding: 

“Yes, that sounds magnificent” 

Both boys laughed before racing each other towards a run-down diner they spotted earlier in the day, playfully scuffling with each other at the door before they walked in. After consuming at least three hotdogs each and seeing who could build the best castle out of the diner cutlery, JJ and John B made their way towards the gaming arcade tucked away in the corner of the main street, purchasing tokens from the bored-looking teenager working at the counter before splitting up to sus out the arcade’s different games. They had played the multi-player games and a couple of rounds of air hockey before JJ spotted the claw machine, pressing his face to the glass to view the prizes. John B looked over JJ’s shoulder before his eyes zeroed in on the blue teddy bear sitting towards the back of the machine, fit with a bow tie, tux and a watch. 

“You want it, dude?” JJ asked after seeing John B staring at the bear 

“It’s cool, but I probably won’t win it. My dad says these machines are rigged anyway, and I don’t wanna waste our tokens” John B replied, not managing to completely hide his disappointment 

Looking between his best friend and the bear, JJ made a decision. Before John B could react, JJ took a token out of his hand and shoved it into coin slot of the machine, selecting the option that allowed him three tries to get the bear. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” John B asked after he could comprehend what had happened 

“If you won’t win the bear, John B, then I’ll win it for you” JJ replied with a shrug, focusing intensely on positioning the claw right above the bear 

John B felt a warm feeling blossoming in his chest at JJ’s words. Sometimes he forgot how lucky he was to have JJ as his best friend. 

The claw dropped down and began to bring the bear up. JJ and John B held their breath as the bear made its way over to the plastic box where they could collect their prize. So close, just a little close- 

And then, it dropped. Both boys groaned allowed as the claw dropped the bear just clear of the plastic box, leaving it toppled on its side. 

Shaking his head, JJ rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. 

“It’s ok, John B, we’ve got two more turns” JJ muttered as he lined up the claw again, biting his lip in concentration 

“Yeah, you got this dude” John B encouraged from the sidelines, resting his chin on JJ’s shoulder 

The claw dropped again and picked the bear up by its ear before dropping it again, causing the boys to release identical sighs of disappointment. 

“It’s like the universe just loves to fucking tease us” JJ says 

John B stays quiet as JJ evaluates the angle, muttering to himself and intensely squinting at the bear. It’s a bit of a funny sight, and John B smiles at his best friend’s dedication. JJ lines the claw up over the bear one more time before turning to John B. 

“You’ve gotta press the button with me John B, it’ll be good luck!” JJ exclaims, gesturing towards the red button that releases the claw. 

John B smiles before placing his finger over the button 

“Diver down, fool” he says, smiling 

“Diver down” JJ responds 

The boys press the button and hold their breath in anticipation as the claw is lowered. The claw grips the bear and moves towards the plastic box, moving agonizingly slow. The claw lingers above the plastic box for a moment before releasing the bear. 

John B and JJ let out identical cheers of joy as the bear is dropped 

“Bingo baby” JJ shouts, pulling John B in for a hug 

“Bingo” John B repeats, slapping JJ on the back 

JJ collects the bear from the box and drops to one knee. 

“Johnathon Routledge, will you accept this bear as my declaration of my love for you?” JJ asks, smiling cheekily and throwing in a wink

John B shakes his head laughing before clearing his throat and fanning himself. 

“Oh, JJ dearest, it would be my pleasure” John B replied, his voice obnoxiously high-pitched and shrill 

JJ laughs before tackling John B to the floor, scuffling with him before leaning against the machine, out of breath from laughing. 

“So, JJ, what do you reckon we name this fine chap” John B asks, chucking the bear at JJ’s head 

JJ catches the bear easily and holds it above his head, examining it. 

“I don’t know, man, it’s up to you” JJ finally says, glancing over at his best friend 

John B’s face scrunches up in thought as he bumps his foot against JJ’s, occasionally muttering some names out loud 

“I got it!” John B exclaims after an extended period of silence, snapping his fingers 

“Share with the class then” JJ responds, looking over at John B curiously 

“Bingo” John B says proudly 

“Bingo?” JJ questions 

“Bingo. It’s what we said when we won him and I think it’s only reasonable to pay respect to our skills” John B replies with a smile 

JJ smiles back at him before picking up the bear again. 

“Welcome to the world, sir bingo” JJ says to the bear 

JJ and John B play a few more games in the arcade before they ran out of tokens, exiting the arcade to see the sky painted with hues of dusty pink and tangerine orange. Running across the street, the boys sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the dock watching the sun set, a gentle breeze rippling their clothes and hair. 

John B sits with his knees to his chest completely mesmerised by the setting sun, taking in every detail of how the world was changing in preparation for the night. That’s why it’s surprising when he tunes back into reality to find JJ sniffling, rubbing his shirt over his eyes. Silently cursing at himself for tuning out, John B pulls JJ towards his side, guiding JJ’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong JJ?” John B asked, resting his cheek on JJ’s bleach blonde hair 

JJ sniffles and grabs Bingo, pulling the bear impossibly close to his chest. John B runs his hand through JJ’s hair in what he hopes is a calming way. It seems to do the trick, though, as he feels JJ press his forehead into his shoulder, sighing

“I don’t wanna go back, John B” JJ sniffs, closing his eyes 

“Yeah, the mainland is pretty cool. But at least it’ll be summer when we get back!” John B said, trying to cheer his best friend up 

“I’m fine with going back to the island, John B. I just don’t wanna go back to him” JJ mummers quietly 

In John B’s personal opinion, Luke is probably the worst person in the world. He’s manipulative, abusive and doesn’t deserve JJ as a son. He’s seen first-hand the pain he puts JJ through, and he could kill him for it. After he found out about JJ’s abuse in the fourth grade, John B went home and asked Big John if he could share him with JJ. He had been so excited when his dad agreed to it but confused when his dad explained why JJ couldn’t live with them all the time. His dad said something about the law and called some people some really bad names that he made John B promise never to repeat in public. And even though JJ sleeps at John B’s house more than his own, every couple of weeks a woman in a suit comes to take JJ back to Luke’s. He never comes back the same as when he left. 

Shaking his head to reconnect with reality, John B nuzzled his face against JJ’s hair at an attempt of comfort

“I know, J, I don’t want you to go back to him either” John B sighed, watching the last bit of light fade from the sky 

The two sit in silence for a while, basking in each other’s company and lost in their own thoughts. John B would sell his soul to take the pain away from his best friend. But he figures that if he can’t do that, this would be the next best thing.

Sitting up straighter, John B grabs bingo off JJ and holds him to his heart, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. Confused, JJ lifts his head off John B’s shoulder. 

“Ummm… John B?” JJ questions 

“Mmmmm” John B mumbles back in response

“What are you…doing?” JJ asks, still confused 

Opening one eye, John B glances at JJ before smiling and giving Bingo back to JJ 

“I transferred my protection over to bingo” John B says proudly 

JJ stares at him for a beat before staring down at bingo, then back to John B 

“John B… did you hit your head?” JJ asks slowly 

“No, JJ, I didn’t hit my head” John B scoffs

“Then how is your protection transferred?” JJ asks, even more confused 

“Well” John B began “I concentrated really hard on visualising my protection being transferred over to bingo and told the gods that I wanted to transfer my protection. Then boom. Protection transfer” 

In retrospect, his 11 year old logic was iffy at best, but JJ seemed to understand the point he was trying to make, forming an ‘O’ shape with his lips and nodding his head. It was silent for a few beats after that before JJ finally said: 

“It’s your bear though, I won him for you” 

“Correction, he’s our bear, you won him so he’s your bear too. You can take him back to your dad’s house when the mean lady forces you to go and that way I can always protect you” John B said determinedly

JJ smiled at him before resting his head on John B’s shoulder once again, looking up at the sky, which was now littered with stars 

“Love you, John B” JJ murmured 

“Love you, JJ” John B murmured back 

“You gonna stare at that first aid kit indefinitely, John B?” 

JJ’s voice cuts through his reminiscence as John B remembers where he was and what he was doing. Shaking his head, John B grabbed the bandages, ice packs and disinfectant from the first aid kit before coming to sit beside JJ on the bed. 

John B gently places his hand on JJ’s cheek and tilts his face the get a better look at the bruise blossoming around his eye

“I’m gonna have to feel around, make sure the socket isn’t fractured” John B says, smiling apologetically at JJ 

JJ shrugs and attempts a smile back before averting his gaze to look at bingo, fiddling with the worn out tie around the bears neck. John B gently grazes his fingers over the bruise, applying pressure to points more swollen or bruised. JJ flinches but ends up leaning into John B’s hand, desperate for affection but too afraid to say it in so many words. 

Satisfied that JJ’s eye socket wasn’t fractured, John B gently tugs JJ’s hands away from Bingo, seeing that his knuckles are bruised and bloody. Having to take a moment to swallow down his rage, John B pours disinfectant onto some cotton balls. 

“Incoming” John B warns as he swipes the disinfectant over JJ’s knuckles 

He hears JJ hiss as he applies the disinfectant and feels the hands beneath him tense before relaxing as JJ exhales deeply. John B takes a moment to grip and squeeze JJ’s hand before turning to retrieve the bandages, wrapping JJ’s hands up. Reaching for the hem of JJ’s shirt, John B pulls up JJ’s tank and holds it out to JJ, who takes it silently. Even though they’ve had the same routine since they were eight, JJ still can’t hold back a flinch as John B prods at his ribs trying to assess the damage. After close inspection, John B declares that JJ’s ribs are only slightly fractured and should be safe to leave until the morning. 

John B packs away the first aid kit as JJ puts his shirt back on, tugging Bingo to his chest, years of memories flashing before his light blue eyes. He feels John B sit down beside him and run his fingers through JJ’s hair, an action that he associates with safety, with home. 

“Your alright bubba” John B mummers to him after a while of silence, using the nickname that he knows JJ secretly loves 

“I am with you” JJ agrees after a moment of silence 

They sit there in silence for a little while longer like they did on the dock all those years ago before John B notices JJ’s eyes starting to droop. Smiling softly, John B gently shakes JJ, who looks up at him groggily. 

“Dude, your neck is gonna hate you if you fall asleep sitting up” John B says gently, pushing JJ up off the bed so he can pull the covers back 

After a few muffled curses and some adjusting, John B manages to find JJ a comfortable position, making sure the jug he always keeps beside his bed at night is full before climbing into bed beside JJ. John B figured out long ago that JJ was too scared of rejection to ask for affection with actual words, but knew that after nights like these, it’s all he needs. He also knows he needs to let JJ come to him. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, as five minutes after they lay down, John B feels a shift in the mattress as JJ turns towards him. Wordlessly, John B stretches out an arm for JJ to lay under, wrapping his arms around JJ when he curls into John B’s right side. JJ lets his head fall onto John B’s shoulder as John B’s rests his cheek against JJ’s hair, bingo held in the arm not slung over John B’s chest.

“Love you, John B” JJ mumbles quietly after a beat of silence 

JJ feels John B smile against his head before he places a quick kiss to JJ’s temple 

“Love you, JJ” John B replies 

John B wakes up the next morning, a bit disorientated, still cuddling JJ, who’s face is lax with sleep and bathed in the early morning light. Taking a moment to look at JJ, John B realises his best friend looks years younger when asleep, the lines of tension on his face smooth and his mouth slightly open. Rubbing his eyes, John B becomes aware of the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Kie’s here then, John B thought. Moving carefully, John B manages to slide out of bed without waking JJ, placing bingo JJ’s arms. John B takes a moment to run his hands through JJ’s hair before making his way towards the kitchen, seeing Kie flipping pancakes on the stovetop and listening to music on her phone. 

She seems to detect his presence in the kitchen, however, as she turns around to face him, smiling while removing her earbuds. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Kie greeted “sleep well?” 

“Pretty well yeah” John B replies as he sits down on a chair at the kitchen bench “did you stay the night?” 

“Nah” Kiara replied, turning back towards the pancakes “after you and JJ hadn’t immerged for a while I went to check on you to find you guys asleep. JJ looked pretty rough so me and Pope figured it’d be best to give ya’ll some alone time. How is JJ?” 

“Better” John B replied, glancing towards the door “last night was rough but he seemed better by the time we both fell asleep” 

John B sees Kiara smile as she nods her head, an unreadable expression on her face. 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, listening to the chirping of the birds in the early morning and the sizzle of butter on the pan. 

“You know, me and pope were talking last night” Kiara began casually after a while of silence, focused on mixing her pancake batter 

“Yeah?” John B questioned 

“Yeah” Kiara replied “we’ve come up with a title for you”

“This’ll be good” John be muttered with a smile “what is it?”

“The JJ whisperer” Kiara replied, smiling at him gently from over her shoulder 

“The what?” John B questioned

“The JJ whisperer” Kiara repeated “you’re the only one who fully understands the ways of JJ” 

“Not really” John B said “you guys understand JJ too” 

“True” Kiara conceded “but not to the extent that you understand him. You two have this secret language that you don’t even realise you’re using half the time. You get him fully, and he gets you fully, but it’s like you guys don’t even realise how well you know each other. It’s pretty interesting to watch” 

John B, not being able to think of anything to say in response, merely shrugs before leaning his chin on his hand. Now that Kie’s pointed it out, he realises it’s true. He understands JJ just like he understands himself, most of the time he understands JJ more. It’s not even intentional, he just gets JJ. Even without words or facial expressions, John B knows exactly what JJ thinks and feels and the reasoning behind ever one of his comments and actions.

John B knows that when JJ makes fun of him more than usual that morning after he wakes up, it’s JJ’s way of thanking him. He knows that when JJ makes a comment about how John B was making a move on him by sleeping with him the night before, it’s his way of telling John B that it’s exactly what he needed. 

JJ Maybank is considered a lot of things. JJ Maybank means a lot of things to a lot of different people. John B knows JJ Maybank is complicated. But to him, it’s just one more thing to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and constructive criticism, thank-you for reading!! <3


End file.
